


Just... Stop

by barrybinary



Series: DC Tumblr Prompt Fills [11]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybinary/pseuds/barrybinary
Summary: Hal gets up to a lot of crazy shit.---"Anonymous said:HALBARRY WHERE HAL TELLS BARRY ABOUT ALL THE DANGEROUS AND WANKY SPACE STUFF HE DOES AND BARRYS ALL “this is why youre always dying hal”"





	Just... Stop

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a lil bit since i posted a prompt but Here , i really liked this prompt

Barry lay with his head on Hal’s shoulder, holding his hand and listening to the other breathe. It’d been so long, Hal having to go to another galaxy for months and Barry unable to contact him. His eyes were closed, all his senses attuned to the body next to him. 

Hal said it wouldn’t happen too often, and even with all the hope he had in his heart, he had his troubles believing it. 

“Are you even watching?” Hal asked, referencing the show currently on the tv. Something to do with dragons and dying and jerking off, if what Barry remembered of it was true. He shook his head. “Why not? You’re the one who told me to watch it.” 

Barry opened his eyes, taking his head off of Hal’s shoulder specifically to peer at him through comically narrowed eyes. “I  _ specifically _ told you I’m not into Game Of Thrones.  _ You’re  _ the one who insisted on watching it,” Barry said, a smile spreading across his face even though he was pretending to be annoyed. 

Hal rolled his eyes saying, “Whatever you want to tell yourself, Bear.”

Barry leaned forward to press a soft kiss against his cheek, noticing the way Hal closed his eyes as he did so. It was like he was trying to savor it, and Barry understood the feeling, understood it like every other person in their line of work did. One mission gone south, and you could lose the ones closest to you. 

Feeling Hal’s arms wind around his waist, Barry couldn’t help but let out a little squeak when Hal squeezed him close, the force of his arms dragging him into his lap. Barry’s back pressed close against Hal’s chest, his face buried his face into Barry’s neck and making Barry giggle when he placed light kisses on the skin there. 

The TV was completely irrelevant, the two people enjoying each other’s physical closeness more than they could enjoy any show — even if most people considered it to be the best show out there. Barry could’ve turned it off, but he didn’t want to move. He could phase out of Hal’s arms, run to the TV and turn it off, then phase back into his arms without Hal feeling anything,  _ he _ would know. Barry didn’t want to leave Hal’s arms, even if it was for less than a millisecond. 

“Hey, Bear?” Hal murmured into his neck, Barry humming in response. “Would you wanna hear about what me and the GLC get up to?” 

This had Barry turning his neck to try to look at the other. “I seem to remember you getting  _ mad _ at me when I asked for details of Green Lantern missions.” One of the few fights they’d ever had. 

Hal sheepishly looked away. “Okay, yeah, but that was  _ then _ . When we’d  _ just  _ gotten together.” His arms tightened more around the other, Barry almost afraid he’d have to ask him to let go so he could  _ breathe _ , but before he knew it the arms loosened. When Barry didn’t respond for a moment, Hal continued, “I didn’t want you to get scared, Barry. I do a lot of dangerous stuff.” 

“ _ And _ you — this is what you said — didn’t want me in your business,” Barry said, an eyebrow raised at the other. 

Hal sighed. “It was an excuse. Now, you tell me all your Flash business, all the family business, and you still don’t know that much about what  _ I _ do besides what we do together. Let me reciprocate, fucker.”

Barry couldn’t help but chuckle at Hal’s wording, tilting his head back so he could turn and place a kiss on his cheek once more. “You like cheek kisses.”

“They’re sweet.” Barry shrugged, and the only response was Hal pulling him closer. “But, yeah. I’d like to know more about what you do out there.”

“Good, because I was gonna talk anyway,” Hal said, eliciting a chuckle from Barry. “Did I tell you about that time I drove into the gravitational pull of a black hole so I could ricochet out of it?” Only one anecdote in and Barry was beginning to regret this.

“You  _ what _ ?”  

“Oh, also!” The excitement in his voice was already making Barry tense up, “One time me and Kilowog got stuck on a planet without a breathable atmosphere with our Red Lantern friend—”

“Red Lantern friend?” Barry interrupted, his voice going higher in his confusion. 

“Long story. Anyways, all our rings died, we couldn’t understand each other and if we left this one place we would all die because, y’know, no air. So, we stole a car, got arrested, and had to fight this really big dude, this gargantuan of a man.” 

Barry turned around, his legs straddling Hal’s hips so he could look directly into his face with concern. 

“I gave this amazing pep talk. This pep talk transcended all language barriers, you could see it in their faces.” Somehow, Barry doubted that. “We found a way to charge ourselves up, and that guy was  _ toast. _ ”

“Hal, I’m thinking the person I’m in love with might be a little bit of a dumbass.”

One of Hal’s hands came up to press a finger against Barry’s lips. “Shhh. The only people I talk about these things with are the people who were there. You should be  _ honored _ .”

Barry rolled his eyes, letting Hal keep talking. 

“Hey, one of my favorite things that I’ve been wanting to tell you—”

“Oh no.”

“Shut up. Okay, so, I had to chase this god of speed, y’know? Which is a little difficult if you’re not… well, you, or Wally, or Bart.” This, Barry was actually quite interested in. A god of speed? How would Hal even go about that?

“Made myself a good old fashioned plane construct, and flew after him. You wanna hear the best part?”

Probably not.

“Almost created a speed-force anomaly. The ring told me, and I just thought ‘ _ Hey, doesn’t Barry do something stupid with speed at least once a week? Why not give it a try? _ ’ and I  _ got’em _ .” 

There were no  _ words  _ to describe the feelings coursing through Barry at that moment. Something akin to disbelief, fear, anger, and love for the man in front of him. 

“ _ This is why you’re always dying, Hal. _ ” Barry squeaked out, rushing forward to kiss him.  _ Anything  _ to make Hal shut up about his stupid, stupid suicide missions. Hal made a surprised noise, tensing up before sinking into the kiss and pulling Barry closer. Barry pushed into the kiss, his hands coming up to cup Hal’s cheeks sweetly. 

Hal pulled away. “What was that for?” He asked, a grin on his face. 

“It was to get you to stop talking about your death missions. Tell me  _ good _ things with the bad things next time, please.” He said, looking Hal in the eyes. “Not that I’m not proud of you, but I also want to hear about the times you were relatively safe, too.” 

Hal’s eyes softened, his grin turning sheepish. “Probably wasn’t the best way to start talking about my job, yeah.” 

Barry laughed, straightening up. “Not saying you can’t tell me dangerous stuff either, but how would you feel if I only told you about the times I almost died?” Hal’s arms tightened around him and his grin turned to a frown. “Exactly.” He put his hand on the back of Hal’s neck, pressing their foreheads together affectionately. “I love you and want to know you’re doing what you can to always come back to me, okay?” 

“Barry, you’re a fool if you think death would keep me away from you.” 

Hal wasn’t a poet, but he had his moments. 


End file.
